


Electric Empire

by Dansevise (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, Music, Pokemon - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Dansevise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon Eurovision story... sorta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Empire

It was December 2012, and it was yet another meeting for the Anti-Pokemon League. A few months had passed since it's creation, and they were getting more and more radical.  
"Excellent, I see we are all here for the meeting... so we can begin. Now, as we all know, the Eurovision Song Contest is coming up again... as the Anti-Pokemon League, we must make sure that the contest is untainted by Pokemon. Now then, there has only been one Pokemon who has ever taken part in the contest... and that of course was Udo Jurgens, for Austria, many years ago..."  
The screen turned dark and a picture of a hoppip singing appeared on it.  
"Pokemon have not returned to the contest since then... until this year. We have received intelligence that Macedonia are planning on sending two Pikachus to the song contest this year."  
The screen dimmed again and a yellow and blue pikachu singing together appeared on the screen.  
"So that's that. We must stop these Pokemon from participating, as the last time a Pokemon did, he won. I have already contacted Team Rocket regarding this matter. As Esma is a rare blue-coloured Pikachu they have promised to take her away for us. Thereby ruining the Eurovision entry and forcing the Pikachus to withdraw! Ahahahahahaha!"  
Meanwhile, outside, a lone hoppip peered through the window, looking at the meeting going on inside.  
"Oh no," the hoppip whispered to himself, "The Anti-Pokemon League... up to no good as usual! I've got to go and warn the Pikachus of their evil plan!"  
And with that the hoppip ran off into the leafy forest.  
\---  
The scene, the lush, leafy forest of Skopje. The country, Macedonia. Chickens walked about, boats sailed on the nearby river.  
And in the midst of it all, a lone yellow Pikachu walked alone, holding on to his red glasses. His friend Esma had some very important news to tell him, but he couldn't quite remember where her house was. Walking along the path it seemed that many of the roads were blocked off due to construction work.  
"Hmmm," the Pikachu thought, "I was supposed to be meeting Esma for something... where was her house again? Somewhere deep in this forest..."  
'Notice: Road closed', several signs read, but the Pikachu continued on anyway. Eventually, he found it. A small, unassuming house in the middle of the forest, smoke billowing out of the chimney, birds and butterflies flying all around.  
And there she was, sitting close to a piano. Well, she always was musical. The pikachu entered the room. Nearby, a TV was switched on and was showing news about the upcoming Eurovision Song Contest. The annual song contest was something she was a huge fan of and books relating to the event filled the many bookcases in the room.  
There was one thing different about this Pikachu though. She was a rare, blue Pikachu. One of the rarest types of Pokemon, in fact. Not that it mattered to them at all, but she had to be careful. Poachers like Team Rocket would want such a rare and valuable Pokemon, and they would do anything to get her.  
"Hello Esma!" Vlatko said as Esma beckoned the yellow Pikachu to come closer.  
"Oh hey there Vlatko," Esma smiled, "I see you got my message!"  
"Yeah, I did," Vlatko replied, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
"Well basically I've got some very exiting news!" the blue Pikachu beamed.  
"Oh, and what's that?" Vlatko really didn't seem to have a clue. Everyone else in Macedonia knew already, but he himself was the only person who didn't.  
"You'll love it Vlatko. I was talking to the President yesterday, and he was telling me about how we don't have an entry for this year's Eurovision Song Contest yet! So he offered it to me, and said I could choose one other person to do the song with me!"  
The yellow Pikachu looked up. Does this mean...?  
"And I choose you, Vlatko!" Esma smiled. It did. They were going to be the Macedonian Eurovision entry. The first time an entry from a Pokemon had been sent since 1966.  
"Wha... really?" the yellow Pikachu was shocked.  
"Yes, really! Well, only if you want to."  
"Of course I want to! Let's do this, we'll be great!"  
"Excellent! We can win this whole competition!"  
Just then, the room shook slightly and banging was heard from outside.  
"What the hell was that?!" Esma yelled, looking around the room.  
Just then, the room shook again as two green slimes barged into the room. Most likely the foot soldiers of Team Rocket.  
"Who are you guys?" Vlatko asked.  
"Yeah," Esma yelled angrily, "And just what in the hell are you doing in my house?!"  
"We are slimes working on behalf of the glorious Team Rocket!" one of the slimes replied, "Team Rocket want rare Pokemon... Esma Redžepova, as a rare blue Pikachu, Team Rocket has taken a special interest in you. You will come with us immediately, or else!"  
"What, no!" Esma yelled.  
"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you!" Vlatko said.  
"Be quiet Lozano," the slime snapped, "As a plain Pikachu, Team Rocket has no interest in you... this blue mouse however..."  
"No!" Esma yelled, "I won't go with you! Me and Vlatko are going to Eurovision, not with you!"  
"That's damn right!" said Vlatko, "You two need to get out of this house right now!"  
"Hahahaha," the slime laughed, "Fine then, you leave us no choice! We will take the blue Pikachu either way! You won't beat us so easily!"  
The slime got into their battle positions, but with their electric skills and strong attacks, the two Pikachus easily defeated the weak slimes.  
"Arrrgh, how could we lose?!" the slime said in disbelief. And with that, the two slimes ran out of the door as the two Pikachus stood there, victorious.  
"Why are Team Rocket after us?!" Esma said finally, "Surely Blue Pikachus aren't that rare!"  
"I don't know but we should get outta here," Vlatko replied, "Team Rocket could be back any minute now!"  
"You're right Vlatko, let's go!"  
As they left the house, they noticed that a hoppip was waiting there, looking at his reflection in the water. He turned when he saw the two Pikachus approaching him.  
"Ah," the hoppip said, "So you must be Vlatko and Esma!"


End file.
